


A Million Dreams

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Supernatural Fluff, supernatural angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: Sam thinks about his past and the one girl, Y/N, that’s stuck by his side through everything all these years. (Based off the song 'A Million Dreams' from The Greatest Showman).





	A Million Dreams

‘I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that’s waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one’s been before  
But it feels like home’

Sam looked out the motel window, his homework being abandoned on the grungy table, watching the motel owner’s daughter walk through the parking lot with a book in her hand. John left the motel days ago, telling Sam and Dean to stay in the room, not to leave for anything but school and to get groceries. Sam didn’t know what he was hunting, not yet at least, he hadn’t called for help with research yet. He figured it was going to be another one of his stints where he would travel the country for cases for weeks, leaving the boys at a motel in their school district.

Sam watched the girl, her Y/H/C shifting through the breeze as she walked. She seemed so content as she settled underneath a tree at the end of the parking lot. She was lucky she didn’t know about what was really out there at night, she still had her innocence that Sam could never get back.

He pushed away from the window, walking out the motel room door and towards the girl, breaking his dad’s rules. She looked up from her book, a small smile crossing her face as Sam approached her. Sam looked at the book, Harry Potter, “Nice book.” He smiled, “I really like the series. My name is Sam Winchester by the way.”

The girl stood up, dusting off her jeans as she looked at Sam, “Yeah, it’s pretty good so far. I’m Y/N Y/L/N.”

Sam smiled, “Nice to meet you Y/N.”

She gestured towards the tree, sitting back down, “It’s nice to meet you too, Sam.” She watched Sam as he settled down beside her, resting his back against the tree, “How long are you going to be in town for?”

Sam scoffed, “We’re always in this area, just with my dad’s work, he’s always gone so we jump from motel to motel so I can stay in school.”

Y/N nodded towards Sam, “That sucks.” Sam just nodded, his jaw clenching slightly, “How far are you into the series?”

Sam broke from his angered trance of thinking about his dad, “I, uh, actually finished it a couple weeks ago.”

She smiled at him, “Oh cool! I’m only on the third book, having to help with the motel sometimes, I don’t always have time to read.” She excitedly hopped in place on the ground, “No spoilers though, please!”

Sam smiled, her energy and light becoming contagious, “I promise, no spoilers.”

Sam couldn’t help but like this girl. She didn’t know about the monsters that lurked in the dark, as far as he knew. She was becoming the light in his very, very dark, world.

‘They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I’ve lost my mind  
I don’t care, I don’t care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design’

“Y/N?” Sam’s pubescent voice broke, piercing through the silence of the motel room, “Y/N? Are you okay?”

Y/N was scrunched up in a ball at the head of the bed, her head resting on her knees before she looked up at Sam. Her left eye, black and blue, a cut on her lip, and her right hand wrapped in a navy-blue cast, “Sam?”

Sam smiled softly towards Y/N, older and more mature since the first time he met her years ago, “Yeah, it’s me, Y/N.” His heart hurt looking at her, the state she was in. Rage boiled in his stomach towards her father, doing this to her in a drunken stupor. Sam heard about what happened and rushed over from the current motel they were staying in, again breaking all of his father’s rules when he was away. He walked over to the foot of the bed and sat at the end, “I’m sorry, Y/N.”

She sniffled and wiped at the tears falling from her eyes, wincing when she pushed a little too hard on her bruises, “It’s okay, Sammy,” she half smiled, “It’s not your fault.”

Sam sighed, “I know, Y/N. But still,” he crawled up the bed, settling in the middle and placing a hand on her arm, “This shouldn’t have happened to you.”

She shrugged and laid her head back on her knees. Sam’s rage burned through the pit of his stomach, it took everything in him not to go and beat her father. The monsters he wanted to protect Y/N from so much, were the ones he shouldn’t have been worrying about all along. “Y/N,” she still kept her head down on her knees as he talked, “I promise I will get you out of this. Hopefully sooner rather than later.”

He crawled up to sit next to Y/N, trying not to jostle her in case she was hurt elsewhere, snaking his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her shoulders lightly, trying to provide some sort of comfort. She sighed and leaned into his side, wrapping her arms around his waist as a small, “Thank you Sammy,” escaped her lips.

‘‘Cause every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it’s gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we’re gonna make’

Sam stirred in bed, his mind wandering when he heard a noise outside his motel room door. He sat up in bed, grabbing his trusty colt, and quickly walking towards the door. He shook his head towards Dean, still sleeping soundly on the bed beside his own. A light knock sounded on the door, confusing him. He held his gun behind the doorway as he slowly opened it.

He dropped his gun and sighed, “Jesus, Y/N. You scared me.”

She bit her lip as she smiled, “Sorry Sammy.” She wrung her hands in front of her, “Is it okay if I stay here?”

Sam’s brow furrowed, “Why? What’s going on, Y/N?”

Tears brimmed her eyes, her voice breaking as she spoke, “It got worse Sam.”

Sam’s jaw clenched as he gripped tightly on his gun, he didn’t see any marks on her, “What do you mean?”

Tears fell down her cheeks as she softly sobbed, not being able to answer him. He grabbed her hand, pulling her into the motel room and kicking the door closed as he hugged her. Sam figured he knew who she was talking about, her current boyfriend and not her father. Although her father would be sloshed by now and could have done something to her, or would if she went back home. He gently rubbed her back, calming her down so she could tell him what happened.

She sniffled and pulled back from him, “Adam,” she sniffled again, “He pushed me, into the wall during our last fight.”

Sam tensed, his vision started to turn red as Y/N continued. Her fights with her boyfriend usually left her feeling terrible from his verbal abuse. Sam had warned her months before about the rebellious, leather clad, biker she met while touring colleges within the area. Sam knew he was bad news. It didn’t stop Y/N though, she was attracted to guys who were rough around the edges, which always put Sam on edge.

Sam just held Y/N, trying to calm himself down. If he let go of Y/N now, he would go and find Adam, beat him, and probably kill him. That was the last thing either he or Y/N needed.

Y/N sniffled again, grabbing Sam’s attention, “I left him Sam. I can’t deal with this anymore. I did it my whole life, and I’m not going to do it anymore.”

Sam squeezed her, “I know Y/N. And I promised you more than this.” He pulled away from her, “Did you want to sleep here tonight?”

She nodded, “Please Sammy, I need you.”

He smiled down towards her and nodded, “Of course, Y/N. You’re always welcome.”

She smiled, kicking off her converse and jeans before she climbed into Sam’s bed. He followed behind, settling in bed before Y/N snuggled against his side and wrapped her arms around his waist, “Thank you Sammy.” She rested her head into the crook of his neck, “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Sam smiled even though she couldn’t see. This definitely wasn’t the life he imagined for her all those years ago. He wanted Y/N to be happy, safe. He wanted her to have the white picket fence, kids, and dogs. He wanted her to have a future.

Especially, with him.

‘There’s a house we can build  
Every room inside is filled  
With things from far away  
The special things I compile  
Each one there to make you smile  
On a rainy day’

Sam stood in the underground bunker, looking around the first room he entered. A map table set in the center of the room, the metal walkway looming above, a library off one side of the room, doorways leading to hallways to the others.

Sam smiled slightly as he walked through the map room towards the library. Hundreds of books lined the walls, full of more lore than he had ever seen in his life. Bobby didn’t even have half of what they had now.

The Men of Letters. Legacies.

At the time, Sam scoffed when Henry Winchester told them everything. Sam and Dean only thought there were hunters and monsters. But there were others, people who didn’t get their hands dirty per say. They did research, came up with new ways to kill the things that went bump in the night and more.

This bunker intrigued Sam in more ways than he liked. It was so full of information, warded against monsters, and magically still had electricity and running water. It was a win for them, one that Sam felt they wouldn’t be able to keep forever.

As Sam walked through the bunker, exploring, all he wanted to do was show it to Y/N. Sadness tore at his chest at the thought he can’t share this with her, not yet at least. She was still oblivious to everything, not knowing about monsters.

He was shocked, with how much he cares for Y/N, that she has stayed safe from monsters searching for him.

His eyes danced over artifacts and books that Y/N would love. One day, one day he would share all of this with her. He just didn’t know when.

‘They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say we’ve lost our minds  
I don’t care, I don’t care if they call us crazy  
Runaway to a world that we design’

Y/N laid crumpled on the floor, bruised and bloodied. She looked up towards Sam, tears flowing through blood and sweat stained cheeks, “Sam?”

Sam gently held her in his arms as she grasped onto him tightly, “It’s me.” He rubbed her back as she sobbed into his chest, “Shh. Y/N, it’s okay.” He kissed the top of her sweaty head, “It won’t hurt you anymore. I promise.”

Sam held onto Y/N for what seemed like forever, trying to comfort her and let her know she was safe. Her innocence to monsters, now gone, tore at Sam’s insides. She was possessed, demons trying to get information out of her about Sam that she didn’t know. They used her in ways he never wanted to happen to her.

When he found her, the demon was beating on Y/N, hoping to get such a rise out of him that he would screw up. Unfortunately, for the demon, he didn’t. And he didn’t come alone.

Dean effectively snuck up behind the demon, trapping it with the cuffs from the bunker, rendering it powerless. After too much time passed to Sam’s liking, they successfully exorcised the demon, freeing Y/N.

She sniffled and pulled away from Sam, “Why did they come for me, Sam?”

He fought back tears and the lump in his throat, “Because of me, Y/N.”

She shakily wiped at her face, smearing blood and tears, “Why you?”

He sighed and looked down at Y/N, slightly broken but still a glint of her usual light in her eyes, “Because of my job Y/N. Something I’ve kept from you since I’ve known you.”

Her brow furrowed, and she winced slightly at the movement, “Your job?”

Sam sighed and wiped at her face gently, “I’m a hunter, Y/N. And not the kind of hunter you’re thinking about.” He looked up towards the decrepit ceiling of the decaying cabin they were sitting in, “Monsters? They’re real.” He looked back down towards Y/N, her eyes full of curiosity, “Everything you ever could have feared as a kid is real. Vampires, werewolves, everything.”

She squeezed Sam a little tighter and sighed as she laid against his chest again, “What am I going to do now, Sam? Will I ever be safe?”

Sam laid his cheek on her head and rubbed her shoulder, “Come with me. We can protect you.”

A small, “Okay,” escaped her lips. Sam figured she was in shock and would find everything absolutely crazy and ridiculous later on, but for now, he was going to bring her back to the bunker, help her and keep her safe.

It’s the least he could do now, the bright future for her he used to imagine now gone. 

‘Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it’s gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we’re gonna make’

Sam listened to the light snoring coming from Y/N, beside him in bed. Her arm draped over his stomach, her head snuggled into the crook of his neck, and her leg bent over his. He smiled, focusing on the ring on her left hand. The large sapphire stone set into a gold band glinted in the little light there was in the room.

He pulled Y/N closer to him, kissing the top of her head and breathing in her strawberry scented hair from her shampoo. He sat, thinking about their lives together, astonished by where they were now. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world, laying in bed with his best friend and fiancée, and having her after everything they had been through.

She wasn’t bothered by monsters being real. She had Sam, that’s all she needed.

And Sam had her, his light in his world of darkness. That’s all he needed.

He reveled in where his life was currently, nodding off to eventual dreams of the white picket fence, kids, and a dog, and a world free of monsters.

‘However big, however small  
Let me be part of it all  
Share your dreams with me  
You may be right, you may be wrong  
But say that you’ll bring me along  
To the world you see  
To the world I close my eyes to see  
I close my eyes to see’

“I now pronounce you, Man and Wife.” Garth, looked over at Sam smiling, “You may now kiss the bride.” Sam smiled at his fellow hunter, silently thanking him for doing this. Garth became an ordained minister in the state of Kansas, ‘doing Sam a solid’, since both Y/N and Sam wanted such an unconventional wedding.

Sam cupped Y/N’s face with both of his large hands, bringing his lips down to hers quickly. In that moment, it was just them. No monsters, no hunting, no one else in the bunkers make-shift chapel in the library, just them.

Dean cleared his throat behind Sam, breaking them both out of their blissful trance and breaking the kiss. Both embarrassed, they turned towards the crowd of hunters and old friends, smiling apologetically before running down the aisle.

Sam pulled them both towards their room, giving them time to themselves while Dean and Mary made sure everyone filed out of the library to change it into the reception area. He cupped Y/N’s face again, pushing her softly against the door, “I love you, Mrs. Winchester.”

She beamed towards Sam, pulling on his tie, “I love you too, Mr. Winchester.” She pulled Sam down towards her, locking her lips onto his.

Sam’s idea of his future with Y/N seemed closer to grasp now. Although, if they couldn’t rid the world of monsters, or have that perfect white picket fence life, he knew Y/N would still be here.

She needed him, and he needed her.

‘Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
A million dreams, a million dreams  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it’s gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we’re gonna make’

Sam sighed as he thought over his whole life, shifting slightly on the living room couch, trying not to disturb the sleeping child laying in his lap. He smiled down at his daughter, Athena, running his hand through her hair, as the news played on the TV in the background. Her soft, still slightly baby-like features were turning more and more into Y/N’s every day.

Fatigue causing his eyes to slightly droop, he picked up his daughter and walked through the bunker towards her room. He opened her bedroom door softly, revealing the lilac, white, and gray themed room. Toys were cluttered on the floor in front of the bed, narrowingly missing them, Sam laid Athena down in bed.

He stopped in Athena’s doorway, watching her sleep peacefully for a moment before he walked towards his and Y/N’s room. The light from the hallway lit up enough of the room to see Y/N’s sleeping figure, her round and protruding belly sticking up underneath the sheets.

He closed the door, tugged off his pants and slid between the sheets of their shared bed. Y/N stirred slightly but snuggled up to Sam when she felt his warmth beside her. He gently rubbed her belly and kissed her forehead before settling back into the bed, letting sleep over take him.

This may not have been the life that Sam was planning for Y/N, but he wouldn’t change what he had now for anything. Monsters may still be lurking in the shadows, they may not have a dog or a house with a white picket fence, but this is what he had. This was the life he made with Y/N.

‘For the world we’re gonna make’


End file.
